disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Peter Pan Playset
One of the playsets I want very badly is a playset based on Peter Pan. I will list beneath everything related to Peter Pan which could fit in very well with its playset. Figures *Peter Pan Peter Pan would obviously be a playable character. His abilities would include him being able to fly through the air, however this would work the same as the glide ability from Sora in Kingdom Hearts. So Peter can't actually fly through the whole map. *Captain Hook Captain Hook is the main villain of the story and a playable character. His abilities would be similar to the ones from Captain Jack Sparrow. Hook has his sword where he can hit his enemies with, but also is able to throw bombs. He also can attack with his hook, but he can use that for multiple things, for example go down a cable to another platform. *Tinkerbell Tinkerbell is the fairy that normally assists Peter. When playing as her the screen is zoomed in making her more visable instead of her only being a bulb of light. Tink always hovers through the air and unlike Peter can fly everywhere. But her flying speed is much slower because of her size. She can fly through narrow places to reach secret area's. She also can spinkle objects to make them hover in the air making it easier for Peter or Hook to reach certain places or to discover secrets underneath it. Non-Playable Characters *Mr. Smee *Slightly *Cubby *The Crocodile *Tiger Lily *Jolly Roger Crew (enemies) *Indians (enemies) Customizables The customizable things in the Peter Pan playset are the Lost Boys and the Pirate Ships. You can recruit new Lost Boys and design a cool outfit, based on an animal, for them. Aside from the standard ones that the original Lost Boys wear you can also pick other animal costumes and give them a color. The Pirate Ship customizing works the same as in the Pirates of the Caribbean Playset where you can make three different pieces of the ship. Power Discs *Jolly Roger (vehicle) *Indian Spear *Tink's Faiy Dust - In game character gain 10% jump ability. *A Lost Boy Treasure - In game character gains 20% loot. *Peter Pan (texture set) *Peter Pan (skydome) Story The Peter Pan Playset is all about adventuring and discovering. Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys explore areas of Neverland in order to get special treasures that are located on several places. But they are rivaled with Captain Hook and his crew who want the same treasure too. You keep discovering new places on Neverland (also places that didn't appear in the film) and need to find the treasure room in that place, which is hidden somewhere, and open the biggest treasure chest. Every time you obtain a new treasure, a new area is unlocked. Slightly and Cubby will help you by giving hints in the game. Tiger Lily does the same, but is exclusive to the Indian Camp and Skull Cave, she also gives side-quests. Mr. Smee always is with Hook trying to stop Peter and Tink. The Crocodile can be found everywhere in the world where there is water. He will try to attack you when you fall into the water. But you can hear him because of the clock in his mouth. Neverland Areas *Tree House - kind of the main hub *Mermaid Lagoon - an area consisting out of several caves, waterfalls, lagoons with rocks etc. *Indian Camp - a western styled area on a cliff *Skull Cave - a big creepy cave with many tunnels etc. *Undergrounds - a large tunnel system under the island *Coast Islands - a large beach on the coast with many islands that you can reach by activating cannons *Mountain Trail - the mountain with many trails, small caves and such *Pirate's Cove - the place where Hook's ship is Category:Blog posts